Ace Moordenaar
"Freedom. Freedom is all I need. With freedom.. I will change the world. You wait and see." The Nutshell Ace is a mouthy piece of work - at best. She has big ambitions, big goals, and a lot of time on her hands to see them put into motion. She is exceptionally patient for someone so.. flamboyant, but is rarely one to lay quiet. She'd much rather be in the action - whether it be smooth talking or slice n'dicing, she's ready to rumble. Born of a powerful mage and an unfortunate merchant, she left everthing behind for the adventures of the sea... and quickly found herself at home. Now she roams the world.. in search of a better life. History CHAPTER ONE Ace was born in the village of Baifu, which lies to the northeast, on the edge of the forests surrounding Jiyu. It is not particularly well known, nor remarkable save as a rather successful farming village whose primary export is rice. In this village lived a man named Shenza Heekidu, a Hengeyokai Saru who made his living as a merchant of rice. He was charming and well mannered for one of low birth, however, and soon, during his travels, he met and gained the affections of a human woman named Valanaia Mistral. Shenza provided his excellent rice to many noble houses and had seen Valanaia on several occasions. He never knew she was one of the daughters of the lord he had been coming to trade with though... and so, when he began to flirt.. and she in return began to fall in love.. it was unexpected to him that she would be caught and punished so harshly. Valanaia Mistral was stripped of her name and banished from Lord Mistral's - her father's - home. Valanaia did not care, however, for Shenza loved her and took her in. The two married and soon gave birth to a daughter. They named the girl Yuki and the family was happy together. Valanaia was a powerful mage and took up crafting works of great power for Shenza. Shenza became very influential as a trader of magical items, traveling far and wide with his wares. During this time, they had a second daughter. Meena. The family grew and was prosperous. Though they were four years apart in age, Meena and Yuki became the closest of sisters. When Yuki was 12 and Meena was 8, they moved to Jiyu. Not long after this though, things took a turn in the worst possible way. Yuki begged and begged... and was eventually allowed to accompany her father on one of his merchant trips to Amaria. While haggling with another merchant, Yuki slipped off... and was never seen nor heard from again. Shenza mounted a massive search, knowing he could not return home to his wife without their daughter... but to no avail. Eventually, months late, he returned home, head hung low.. and broke the news. Valanaia's grief was so great that she killed Shenza by accident, her magical powers tearing out of her control. Meena witnessed it all. Valanaia then disappeared without a trace, leaving young Meena alone in the world. With no outside family to take the child in and no one in the city willing to care, Meena turned first to theiving.She was caught, but - surprisingly - taken in by a swordsmaster by the name of Egar Voldof. A strange and strict man, but taught her in the ways of the sword well. She eventually came to despise him for her lack of freedom, however, and escaped the only way she thought she could. To the sea. Meena's first move was to drop her name and family behind, just as they had left her.. though she mourned for her sister. Only 16, she was now known only as Ace. Ace Moordenaar. CHAPTER TWO When Ace fled Jiyu, she was looking for one thing. Escape. She didn't care about the "how" or "why" - just the when. So she set sail with the first crew that would have her. Unfortunately, she and the captain were often at odds and so after a year with them, she left. The first actual pirate crew she joined was that of a demon worshiping group, by the name of the Seven Blade Skulls. As initiation, they branded her hand with the mark of their demon. She quickly learned, however, that they were not after her as a crew mate.. just as flesh. So she escaped and made her way elsewhere. To find another berth. Since then, she has been with three other crews. The latest being the shortest lived. She stayed longest on a merchant vessel named the Howling Lady. The captain was also Hengeyokai Saru and they got along famously, for a time, but eventually, as is her habit, his command over her became too much to bear... and so she left. Somewhere along the way, she met the man named Drommel. Annoying, silly... absolutely her best friend. Now she currently roams the streets of Jiyu looking for their next big adventure. Why Drommel trusts her like he does is a mystery to her, but it encourages her none the less. Makes her believe that maybe her dream of becoming a real pirate captain isn't such a pipe dream after all. Appearance A slim, but short woman. Ace is a Hengeyokai Saru, so her true form is that of woman with long, wavy red hair and a face of monkey like features. Her short fur is a golden tan with white/blonde aspects. Her cheeks are rather puffy with fur and spotted with black. She does have several darker bands around her wrists. ankles and the tip of her long tail, they are of a rich, dark brown color. She wears stereotypical sailor/pirate clothing, if a bit on the revealing side, and a scimitar at her side. The Dream Ace's dream is to create a pirate kingdom. To become Admiral Ace Moordenaar and sail the seas without fear and with complete freedom. More? Well.. that is yet to come. Friends and Enemies FRIENDS Drommel - Interesting guy. Still learning about him, but she trusts him. Bit silly though. ENEMIES Seven Blade Skull Crew - These guys are the ones that branded her and treated her like a piece of meat. She left that situation fast, but harbors a great hatred for them.